


Who's in Charge of This Scene, Anyway?

by enemytosleep



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroku's a man with a plan, and he won't let anything get in his way. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's in Charge of This Scene, Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> more old!fic reposting! This was originally written for [](http://lynx212.livejournal.com/profile)[**lynx212**](http://lynx212.livejournal.com/) for the 2009 Thanksgiving exchange at [](http://community.livejournal.com/inuholidays/profile)[**inuholidays**](http://community.livejournal.com/inuholidays/)

Miroku crouched low in the brush, wishing they had found a spot with less prickly spines for hiding in. He supposed this was his penance for having the raccoon-dog do the scouting; thick fur tended to make Hachi oblivious to these seemingly minor details. Speaking of thick fur, Hachi's coated hands tickled up against the monk's ankle as the demon leaned forward to peer over the ledge, making Miroku squirm uncomfortably.

"Miroku, they're approaching."

Miroku leaned forward as well, spying the girl and her companion as they made their way down the narrow, mountain path. She rode a strange contraption: pink, with spinning wheels like a wagon, only it moved on its own by the rider's own power. Her manner of dress was odd too, but he had no complaints. A round bottom was one of a woman's most becoming features, but a finely shaped leg was also a welcome sight, and the girl's kimono revealed plenty. He would be a happy man if this new fashion became the popular trend.

"I'm only supposed to attack the guy, right?"

"Yes. While you do that, I'll take the girl."

"Master Miroku, it's not like you need to do such a round-about sort of thing. Couldn't you-"

Hachi was interrupted suddenly when a wave of demon aura washed over them. It was fast approaching, and before either had a chance to prepare, a pack of wolves charged straight into the brush and then over the cliff's edge. Miroku was knocked backwards onto the ground, and he could hear Hachi crying out as he was taken over the cliff along with the last of the wild dogs.

Immediately, Miroku sprang up and rushed over to the ledge. The wolves raced down the steep wall, dust flying and tails held high. They ran straight toward the path, sweeping up the girl's companion with them as they barreled through and then continued down onward into the ravine. Even the little kitsune had fallen over the edge with them.

Miroku was stunned, and for a brief moment all he could do was stand there with his eyebrow raised up nearly into his hairline, wondering what in the Seven Hells had just happened. Then the girl started calling for her friend, and he snapped back to attention. Whatever reason had compelled the demon wolves to attack that guy didn't concern him. All that mattered now was that they had done his job for him: the girl with the giant Jewel Shard was alone and defenseless.

Quickly he stood and made to race down the path toward her, but halted when another demon presence approached from below, this one much stronger. It was terrifyingly fast, and it was all he could do to remove his prayer beads from his wrist before the girl was screaming and both she and the demon were upon him.  
Just as he was about to unleash the Wind Tunnel, the demon stopped, surrounded in a whirl of dust and debris that had been kicked up. The monk held his wrist warily, ready to open the void if need be. As the dust settled, he could begin to make out the shape of the demon before him.

It was a wolf demon.

The wolf wore a human form, dressed in sparse armor and carrying a sword at his hip, though his pointed ears and swishing tail were clearly of demon heritage.

"Oi, monk, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the slayer?"

 _What?_ What slayer was he talking about? Right now he was supposed to be riding off into the distance with his prize. Unfortunately, the girl and the shard were now draped over the wolf's shoulder, and Miroku knew he was too slow to do anything about it. He'd have to talk his way out of this one.

"What is your purpose, wolf? And what slayer do you speak of?"

"The name's Kouga. And I'm supposed to take her back with me, while you and the slayer fight off the Birds of Paradise."

Kouga? Oh, _Kouga_. Well that certainly explained the pack of wolves barreling over the cliffside, but it didn't explain why he was here _now_. Inuyasha hadn't even learned the Wind Scar yet, not to mention the team hadn't been fully assembled either. He wasn't worried though. He knew how to clear this up pretty easily.

"Kouga, I'm Miroku. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said warmly, bending in a small bow. "Though truth be told, I wasn't expecting to for quite some time. You see, I am supposed to be kidnapping Kagome right now for the Jewel Shard she carries. You are actually eighty-one chapters early."

Kouga's eyes widened in surprise. Then he did some visible mental calculations, using his free hand to help count as his face scrunched up in concentration. Soon after, reckoning dawned, and the wolf smiled sheepishly, moving his clawed hand to the back of his head as he did so.

"This is so embarrassing. I was told it was the Kagome Kidnap scene today, and so I assumed it was mine. I didn't realize there were other scenes like this."

"I'm afraid there are a great many of them, but do not worry. I do believe I have the perfect solution."

"Let's hear it."

The girl started struggling in Kouga's grasp then, beating on his back with balled fists as she screeched and protested her treatment. It seemed the shock of the initial attack had finally worn off, and she was now ready to play the role of reluctant victim.

Speaking quickly, before Kagome's behavior could affect any decision making on the wolf's part, Miroku said, "I propose this: You take Kagome. You are in need of her Jewel detection skills if I am correct? I skipped ahead in the story and seem to recall your tribe being at war with another, or something along those lines, am I right?"

"Yeah, those stupid birds have got a Jewel Shard among them, and they're killing off all my comrades!"

"Yes, yes, that is troublesome. So, you will take Kagome back with you, and in return, I will take the shard she carries. It'll eventually end up with Narkau anyway, but for the sake of the plot I should probably take it for now."

Kouga scratched his chin thoughtfully. Then his face lit up with a devious smirk that was most likely designed to purposefully display the wicked fang that peeked out from under his lips. "That makes a lot of sense. Let's do it!"

"You are a reasonable demon, Kouga."

"You're not too bad yourself, monk."


End file.
